The present disclosure relates generally to transcoding, and more particularly to methods and systems for efficiently performing transcoding tasks between multiple types of communication networks using various communication formats.
Telecommunication technology often involves large processing tasks on substantial quantities of data. For example, when two users are communicating over a telecommunication system, their voice is captured by a microphone and the data representing speech is formatted in a particular manner and placed within packets for transmission over a network. Different components of a telecommunication system may utilize different media formats. Thus, data often is transcoded from one format to another when traversing a telecommunication network. For example, data may be transcoded from a mobile communication codec to a land line codec. Alternatively, data may be transcoded from a mobile communication codec to a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) codec. A particular computing system may handle thousands of communication sessions (e.g., phone calls) simultaneously. Thus, transcoding large amounts of audio data can consume a lot of processing resources.
Telecommunication systems rely on networks nodes, which may be embodied as physical pieces of hardware of virtual systems that bridge two or more types of networks together. Such network nodes may utilize hardware that is specially designed to handle large transcoding tasks. However, it is desirable to use the various resources available to perform the transcoding tasks as efficiently as possible.